Sons Of Anarchy:Ember's Life Story
by Chibsgirls7
Summary: This is a story set to the story line of the show, with my o/c. ChibsxOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own anything!!!!

I'm Emily Ray but the guys call me Ember and as long as I can remember I have been a Jax little sister.

Gemma and Clay where very tight with my parents, my dad was in the club SAMCRO, but he and my mother where killed by the Mayans when I was seven.

Even before that I was also playing and staying at the club. When my parents died, Gemma and Clay took me in as their own. Jax took me in as his little sister even through I'm 11 years younger than he is.

Sent I was 16 I have been working at Teller-Morrow shop. That is the time Club got me my first bike. Also by the time I was 16 Clay and the boys deicide that it would be in their best for them if they had someone who knew everything that was going on in the club but not really known for being in the club.

What I'm trying say by that is I go to all of the Clubs meetings and I go on most of the runs but I wear guys clothes. At the moment I have finished High School and work and Teller-Morrow full time.

I'm 18 and have been in love with Chibs sent I was 16 and he with me. Clay and Gemma interrogated the shit out of him. Also Clay threatened to kill him if he hurt me.

*BEEP-BEEP-BEEP*

"Shut the fuck up" I whisper to my alarm clock as I shut it off. I push my blankets off me and pull on my pants. I found one of the boys shirts that I steal from them. Today's shirt is Chibs shirt I grab my work vest. I pull my long brown hair into a high pony tail.

Last night I hardly slept. Some asshole torched our warehouse last night. Tig, Clay, Jax and Bobby went out there this morning to see what the hell happened.

I walk into the shop and see Lowell working on the car that we have been working on for a few days.

"Hey Lowell how's Moby?" Lowell looks up from under the hood at me. He smiles. "He's doing good. You know he can't wait to go to school." Lowell looks so proud about his son.

I laugh. "I think after the 3rd grade they grow out of it. All I know is that I good that I'm done going to school." Lowell starts to laugh as well.

After about an hour of working I hear the tow-truck as well as a bike pulling to the shop.

I look up from the car that I was working on to see Chibs and Half-Sack getting out of the tow-truck. I look to the car that I will more than likely be working on next to see the damage.

I wave Lowell over to finish up on the car that I was working on, and walk over to Chibs and Half-Sack.

"Now how in the hell do people manage to cause this?" I ask the two guys as I stand next to Chibs.

"Ember love I couldn't even try to think how this could happen." Chibs tells me. "Oh." I shrug my shoulders and give him a quick peck on the lips.

Half-Sack, Chibs and myself stare at the car a little longer trying to think of ways to get the deer out of the windshield when Jax walks up to us.

"Some days you're the Beamer. Some you're the god damn deer." Jax says as he reaches where we are standing.

"Some yippee creamed it up by the streams." Chibs tells Jax.

Jax walks over to the windshield and asks. "Did he run into it or did he hit a tree while it was giving him head?"

"Probably the later one." I say.

Half-Sack looks up at him from where he is looking at the deer in the window and asks.

"How the hell do you want me to get it out of there?"

"That's what she said." Jax and I say at the same time. The four of us laugh and Jax climbs over to come over by us.

He walks past us to and to the Truck and pulls out a chainsaw, he hands it to Half-Sack.

Half-Sack gets a sick look in his face and mumbles. "Oh come on Jesus man."

"Just pretend that its crave your own streak night at the Sizzler." Jax says with a smile. Half-Sack looks up from the chainsaw to Jax and says. "I don't eat meat man."

Jax, Chibs and I give him the "What the Fuck" Look. "Well didn't see that one coming."

Jax pulls out a cigarette as Half-Sack walks to the truck. Chibs and I turn to Jax.

"What the hell happened?" Chibs asks as the three of start to walk away from the car. "Mayans got us. torched the warehouse." Jax says. "Fuck!" I whisper out in a harsh tone.

"They stole the Niners M4s." He tells us. "Holy shit." Chibs says.

"Clays gone to go sit down with Loroy. Try to buy us some time." "Niners already paid for their hardware." Chibs say. I look at Jax and Chibs when Jax's cell phone goes off. He hands his cigarette to me.

"Hi mom!"

I bring the cigarette up to my lips and take a drag. I look over to Chibs and hand him the cigarette. He then took a drag.

"How did you sleep last night?" Chibs asks me. "Not the greatest I kept thinking about the warehouse. You?" I look at him as I say this. "Yeah same with me." I look up to see how the Prospect was doing with the deer. I see him gagging.

"Em, Mom wants you Chibs and Half-Sack over for dinner soon." Jax tells me. "Yeah sure no problem. We'll go." Chibs tells Jax. I nod and take one last drag from the cigarette then drop it to the ground and step on it with my work boot.

I start to walk back to the car with now only half a deer in the window.

"Hey Ember is that my shirt?" Chibs asks me. I just giggle.

A few hours later

I walk into the club and sit at the bar. I start to hum the rhyme that Bobby was playing when the door opens. In walks Half-Sack and Tony from the shop carrying a huge box.

"Half-Sack Piney clocked the toilet again." Bobby starts to play the guitar again after telling Half-Sack that.

"That man shits more than he eats. It's not human." Half-Sack replies. I laugh into the beer that I just opened. I look at Juice and he is laughing too.

I take a sip of my beer as Tony and Half-Sack put the box under the pool table. "How did you get that name? Half-Sack?" Tony asks Half-Sack.

I sip back up the beer that I was drinking because I'm laughing to hard.

"Oh man. I got my left nut blown off by an bomb fragment in Iraq." Half-Sack tells Tony as he pulls down his pants to show him.

"Oh god my eyes!!!!! Why do I always look?!" I yell as I'm cover my eyes.

I hear the door open and I look up at it to see who is coming in. I see Chibs who is looking like he is going to puke at any moment.

Clay is following behind Chibs, he takes one look at Half-Sack and says. "Jesus Christ put that deformed nut sack away!"

Lastly behind Clay is Tig. He walks straight up to Half-Sack and Tony and tells them to disappear.

Chibs walks over to me and sits down next to me at the bar. Laying his head down on the bar his hand out awaiting a beer. I look down at him and run my hand threw his hair.

Clay walks behind the bar and grabs two beers. Tig walks over as Tony and Prospect leave the club. Tig sits next to Chibs.

Clay smiles at me and gives Tig the other beer that he is not drinking. He looks to Chibs, "Find Jax." He tells him.

Chibs groans and gets up, turns to the hallway that leads to the dorms and yells.

"JAX!!!!!!" As he walks down the hallway leaving me alone with Clay and Tig.

I turn to watch Chibs walk down the hallway. 'Man I love that ass'

"Em it is really sickening when you do that." Tig tells me. I turn back around to face them and look at Tig.

"Hey don't mock your Tai boys, or the other trash, or many other things that you do." I tell him.

"Bitch!"

"Manwhore"

"Children enough now Emily. How are things with you and Chibs?" Clay asks me. Bobby and Juice are laughing so hard.

"It's going good you don't need to worry" I tell him as we get up to go to the meeting room. I drop my LG Dark Blue Chocolate into the basket on the pool table.

I sit down next to Tig on his right. Clay and Tig are calling about god knows what. I look up at Bobby who is sitting across from me. Juice walks in with Piney, Chibs and Jax.

"Hey." I say simple to Chibs. He smiles at me as he sits down at my right.

"Alright let's get started. Loroy has given us one day to get those guns. They have a big heroine shipment coming in. Guns are for protection." Clay says.

"What if the Mayans crash that dope party with the Niners M4s?" Bobby asks.

"We lose all of the Niner business." I tell Bobby. "That ain't going to happen!" Clay rushes out, slaming his hand on the table. Looking at me and then everyone around the table.

"These assholes come into our territory. They steal from us. They shit on our livelihood. And I don't care who we gotta grease or kill. I want those god damn guns back!" Clay says. Each word makes me hate the Mayans even more.

"Alright me and Chibs will get all current intel on the Mayans." Jax says. I look at Chibs. He just nods his head. Jax continues on.

"Juice start to hack into every know crime data base, see what you can find on the Mayans in the system."

Juice nods his head.

Clay starts to talk now. "Bobby when you find those guns I want every fat man, and little boy on that place."

"Bobby's got Tahoe this weekend." I tell Clay.

"No I'm canceling that this shit." Bobby says.

"What no Bobby don't!" Was what everyone was saying all at once.

"Come on you got two ex-wives that already sent the goddamn casino checks." Clay says.

"The last thing that we need is all those damn lawyers camping out fucking fount." I say.

"Who's going to handle the pryo if I don't go?" Bobby asks. "Nobody blows shit up like Opie." Tig says.

"Opie's leaning right these days." Jax says. "Opie's going to lean anyway we need him to lean." Clay says.

"You two get him on board." Clay points to Jax and me. 'Shit'

Clay and Bobby stand up and leave the room. Tig, Piney, and Juice follow behind. I look sheepishly at Jax. He looks the same back at me and he walks out of the room.

Chibs pulls me over to him and wraps his arm around me; I rest my head on his shoulder.

We sit there for four minutes. Finally I ask.

"What the hell happening to this family?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own anything!!!!

I sit with Chibs a little bit longer. I roll my head so now I'm resting it on his chest listening to his heart beat.

"Em, whatever happens I want you to know that we will make it thru it all." Chibs says to me as he runs his hand thru my hair.

"Emily, Chibs go see what Gemma wants!" Bobby yells from the bar.

I groan and get up. I walk out of the club following behind Jax, Clay and Bobby. Chibs is walking behind me with his hand resting on the small of my back.

We walk out to the shop. I see Gemma running over to us.

"I tried calling you." She says. "What is it?" Jax asks as we get near each other.

"Wendy." Is all that she says.

"Fucking bitch!" I mutter. We all run to our modes of transportation.

Gemma gets in her car as the rest of us get on our bikes.

I start mine and pull out behind Jax and drive to the hospital as fast as my bike can take me.

"Gemma what the hell happened?" Clay asks her as we all walk to Wendy is at.

"I found these matches next to her empty thumb bags. Hairy dog." Gemma answers.

"Shit!" We all say.

"It's got to be the Nords dealing out of Pope!" I whisper. "Darby got out two weeks ago." Bobby says as we turn the corner.

"Well call that Nazi prick and set a meeting." Clay says.

We stop in fount of a room that has Wendy in it. Then I see the horror that caused my brother so much pain all those years ago.

**Tara Knowles**

"What happened?" Jax asks. "When was the last time any of you saw her?" She asks. "A few weeks." He answers.

"Her hands and feet were covered with tracks. Now toxic isn't back, but it is more than likely crank." Tara says.

I look into the room to see Wendy without the baby belly. My heart stops. "Where's the baby?" I ask her.

"We had to do an emergency C-section. He's ten weeks premature." Tara says.

"Holy Shit." Jax says looking at me and then back to Tara.

"Come on let's sit down I'll walk you thru it." Tara says reaching for Jax's arm to show him where to go. He shakes her off. "No just tell me." He says. I feel Chibs pull me close to him. Gemma walks and stands next to Jax, while Clay and Bobby just stand there unreadable.

"He's got a heart defect and a tear in his stomach. The stomach and the early birth are from the drugs, but the heart is." "The family flaw." Gemma interrupts Tara.

Tara looks mad but then starts again. "Yes is it genetic. They are not seriously by themselves but together, the doctor is putting he's survival rate at 20% and I'm afraid that is being hopeful." Tara says.

I look to Jax and only see the look of a worry father. I find Chibs hand and hold onto it. "Oh my god." Gemma whispers.

"She never wanted to talk to me, I didn't know." Jax says. Tara then tells us. "Her OGBYN says that she has missed her last three appointments nobody knew. The doctor wants to fix his stomach first, then if he is fine after that. He will try to fix the heart. I'm sorry Jax."

I look at Jax I can tell that he is trying not to cry. "I can take you to go see him, if you like?" Tara says as she starts to walk to the door.

"Tara!" Jax calls out as he walks toward her. "I look at Gemma and Clay. "Our little baby will make it thru this he has too." Gemma whispers as Clay gives her a hug. I smile and look at her and say. "With you as his Grandma, Abel is going to come out strong!"

At this point Jax walks past us Gemma looks up and calls out to him. "Jackson!" "You go with Tara! I got somein' to do!" He says over his shoulder.

"You three watch his back." Clay says to us. I nod my head and follow my brother out to the bikes and get ready for our little trip to Pope.

I follow behind Jax, Bobby and Chibs into the bar that Wendy buys her crank. We walk to the pool table where the Nords dealer is.

Jax picks up a pool stick and hit the guy across the head with it, then punches him in the face three times. "You sell crank to my pregnant ex-wife?" He asks.

One the of the fellow Nord walks over to his buddy to help him. I pull out my gun and point it to his head. "Take that next step. I dare you." I tell him.

I look over my shoulder to see Jax stable the guy in the balls with a broken pool stick. He then kicks him over and over again.

"Easy boys," Bobby says, as Chibs pulls Jax off the guy. "I think ya made your point, I think ya made you point." Chibs says as Jax spits on the guy.

Jax walks out having calling the guy a shit head, Chibs follows behind him spitting on the guy as well. I still point my gun at the one guy. I make my way over the fallen Nord, kick him in the stomach, and then I twist the pool stick that is still in the guy's balls. I spilt on him and walk out.

Bobby is the last one to leave the bar. "Enjoy your lunch boys, the shitco-balls are on me."

I walk outside of the bar and over to Jax and give him a kiss on the check. "Jax I love you know that right? You okay?" I ask him. "Yeah I'm going to find Opie you go home. Okay." Jax tells me as he puts on his helmet. I nod and then he drives off.

I walk over to my bike put on my helmet and follow Bobby and Chibs back to the club.

I pull into the shop and shut off my bike. I just there for a little bit lost in my thoughts. Only to have them stop by my stomach rumbling, I realize that I haven't eaten at all today. I feel someone place their hand on my left hand and turning it over. I feel someone's fingers trace over the blue and black Nautical star tattoo that I have on the inside of both of my wrists.

"I remember when you got those, I thought Gemma was going to kill you." Chibs says. "Yeah but who could blame me about getting them when I was 15. I really thought she was going to kill me when I showed home from school when I was 16 with my tongue pierced." I tell him.

"Yeah I remember that day." Chibs says as I get off my bike and we walk to the club.

"You want anything to eat?" I ask Chibs as he sits at the bar. "Yeah sure, are the subs still in there from last night?" He asks.

I open the fridge and pull out the subs. As I hand him his I ask. "Do you want a beer?" "Love do you even have to ask." He laughs at me.

I sit down next to him and start to eat.

An hour later

After dinner Chibs and I start to play pool with Tig. Jax is sitting on the couch talking to Opie and Piney.

Bobby and Juice are talking in the back by Juice's work area. I'm waiting for Tig to take his shot after Chibs took his. I have charged out of my work clothes. I have on a jean skirt, black converse, and a SAMCRO shirt that I have cut to fit me.

Chibs comes up behind me and puts a hand on my lower back. I look up at him and smile; he does the same with me.

I look at Tig who takes his shot and misses. "Damn that sucks ass." I tell him as I walk to take my shot.

I aim and take my shot winning the game. "Hells yes!!!!!" I yell after my shot, I hold out my hand pay up doll face I say to Tig.

Tig grumbles and hands me a 20. "Why thank you kind sir!" I tell him. I can tell that he had some sort of remark, but he was cut off by Clay calling a meeting.

Tig grabs the basket and throws his phone in and walks into the room.

I follow behind Chibs after throwing my phone in the basket and walk into the meeting room and sit down.

"What is the Nords turn out looking these days?" Clay ask when all of us have taken a sit.

Bobby answers him. "15, 16 guys. A couple new ones breaking in. Same over the hate shit."

I nod and lit up two cigarettes, I hand one o Chibs who takes a drag.

Juice starts to talk next. "They have Meth labs in Lodie, they sell mostly to trucker." I look to Clay. "You think their stepping up?" I ask him.

Clay takes a drag of a cigar and looks at me. "Only two things feel good well in the joint, that's jerking off and thinking about all the shit you're going to do when you get out. Darby has been in there for three years. We have to make sure that his big shot dreams are going to end up where is cum is and not on his to do list."

I laugh along with the guys, that's the up side is living the guys they treat me like one of their own.

"How's his guy doing?" Clays asks Jax. "Fracture cheek, broken nose, left nut flying sloe." Juice says as he makes hand motions.

Chibs starts to bang on the table as he says. "Yes it was beautiful!!!" I look into my beer and take another sip. I look over at Jax as everyone else is laughing.

"Yeah he's lucky to be breathing." Jax says. I notice that most of the guys are looking around the room.

"How are things up North?" I ask Happy.

"There has been some with the Glocks but none with the M4's. Nobody got stock." Happy says.

"Well have all Mayan Intel by the morning. We'll get our guns back" Jax says. "Oh yeah we will. Treasury?" Clay asks.

Bobby nods his head, puts on his glasses and says. "All the bills are paid, bar's stocked, run fund is covered for the next two months. Tig's the only one who owes me dues."

I look to the left of me and see that he is raising his hand. He then drops his hand and rubs the back of his head as he says.

"Yeah I'm a little short; I'll catch you next week."

"Well looks who little Tie boys are getting expensive." Happy says.

I chock on the beer that I was drinking because I was laughing, so the rest of the other guys.

Tig looks at Happy and says. "Yeah, yeah they are. How about I slit your ass and have you suck my dick."

Happy just brings his hands up in a 'Bring it!' way. I shake my head.

Clay puts up his hands up and says. "Alright, alright anything else?" I look at Jax, and hear Piney clearing his throat.

"Uh yeah I do. I just want to say to Jackson on a club level, the Sons of Anarchy, the RWO is here for you. Your father would be proud of the man that you've become now. Every time I see you sitting at this table, I do a double take." Piney says

Opie looks up from his beer and looks at his dad and says. "It's probable just the weed pop."

All of us laugh. Piney continues on. "It probable is, anyway whatever you need son it yours."

Jax looks happy and says, "Thank you Piney, thanks boys." I clear my throat, "Now I know that I'm not like most girls and I dress like a guy most of the time, but you really forget that I don't have a dick?" I ask him.

All the guys laugh and then Jax says. "And girl."

"Thank you!" I tell him with a smile.

"Meetin' closed." Clay says as he slams down the hammer.

I stand up and walk out of the Meeting Room with the rest of the guys.

Chibs walks over to go talk to one of the sweet butts. I know most girls would be upset, but the whole town knows that I'm Chibs old-lady. Also Chibs would never cheat on me because he knows that I know how to hide a body so no one will ever find it again.

I walk next to Jax at the pool table and take a deep breath; I gag a little from the smell of something. I turn my head to the left to look at Jax.

"Hey bro when was the last time you showered?" I ask him. "Ember you now I shower." Jax answers me as he rolls his eyes. "Then what the hell in that fucking smell?" I whisper to myself.

Clays and Bobby walk up to the pool table smelling. Clay looks under the pool table and sees the box.

"It's the box." He says. Bobby comes up behind him, sets down his beer on the table. "What is it?" He asks looking at Clay. Clay shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know."

I walk around behind Clay with Jax and watch what's going on.

Bobby pulls the box out, opens it up and pulls out the deer head from the car.

"Aw fuck that nasty shit!!" I groan with Jax.

The prospect comes over pushing me out of the way and into Chibs; who has come over to see what the hell is going on. "That's mine!" Prospect says.

"Are you out of your goddamn mind?" Bobby asks him. I gag a little more, I look at Juice who is laughing, Chibs face is in pure discus.

The Prospect takes the deer head and says. "I thought for the club we could it on the wall." "It's gotta be stuffed and treated you idiot." Jax says. "Well I know, It's just.. Stuffed with what?"Half-Sacks asks.

"You gotta be shittin' me. Prospect put that damn thing away and get me a beer." I tell him as I walk out to the party in the back of the shop.

I lit up my cigarette and take a drag. I stand behind Chibs who is sitting on the boxing ring. I look up to Happy and Tig beating the shit out of each other. "Kick his Ass!" I yell and take a drink of beer.

Bobby who is standing next to Clay asks him if Rosein has found any new land for the warehouse.

Clays says that there a factories and shit up there. Piney then says that trucking and supplin' would look like a real business.

"What happened if we didn't rebuild?" Jax asks. "Why the fuck would we do that?" I ask him, then take a drag of my cigarette.

"Take the land profit and do something else. Hey I just thinking what's best for long term, I mean we got heat with the Mayans, ATF is crawling up our asses. It might be time to find another way to earn." Jax says looking at Clay.

Clay leans back and says. "Yeah there is a lot of shit in the air, let's see what happens. Bobby break that shit up." Clay jesters' to Tig and Happy still beating each other up.

Jax and I sit with each other lost in our own worlds. He gets up looks at me and says. "Alright Emmi I'm going to take off see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Jaxi." I tell him as I kiss him on the check and a hug. We both laugh at the nicknames we have for each other.

I watch him leave with Clay walking next to him. I drop my cigarette to the ground and smash it out. Tig walks in fount of me to the club house with Emily Duckin the towns whore even though she claims that she not.

Fuck Tig has the room next to me I won't be sleeping with them in the room tonight. I let out a yawn and walk over to Chibs. I sit down on his lap and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Babe Tig's got a whore, do you mind if I sleep in your room tonight?" I ask him as I look in his eyes. He smiles. "Sure love let's get you to bed." He says as he picks me up bride style and starts to walk to the dorms. I wrap my arms around his neck, and rest my head on his shoulder again.

"CHIBS YOU BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING TO HER I DON'T WANT GRANDKIDS YET!!!!!" Clay yells to Chibs from his bike. " YEAH SURE!!!" Chibs yells back.

As we passed my room and Tig's you could already hear Emily moans.

"God Chibs you have know idea how much I love you at this moment!" I tell him and give him a kiss on the lips. "I know love." He tells me as he puts me down and unlocks his door.

He opens the door and we walk in his room. (A/N: All the rooms are set up the same as Jax's room. Only the flags are different)

He shuts the door, this is not the first time that I have slept in his room, but is so odd about is. We break all the laws and yet we haven't had sex.

Anyway he moves to his desk and sits down and starts to take off his sunglasses and shoes.

I walk to the bathroom brushed my hair and used the bathroom. I walk out of the bathroom and let Chibs use it. I take off my shoes and set them next to Chibs stuff.

Chibs walks out of the bathroom without his shirt or" his pants. I can't help myself but stare at his six-pack.

"Babe you're staring again, come on you got to sleep." He says snapping me out of my trance.

"Yeah I guess you're right I'm happy to be your old-lady." I tell him as I pull down my skirt revealing my dark blue underwear. I feel Chibs eyes on me, I look at him and I bit my lip.

Chibs walks over to me, he puts one hand on my hip and the other weaves into my hair. I look him in the eyes, and put my hands on his chest. Then he crashes his lips onto mine.

I love the feeling of his lips on mine, I let my eyes close. After a few more kisses I feel Chibs tongue run along my bottom lip. I open my mouth letting him in as I grip his shirt in my hands.

I push my tongue into his as he pushes it into my mouth. We both start to fight for control of the kiss. I love the taste of Chibs, it's the taste of cigarettes and something spicy all I know is that is my brand of drugs.

Chibs pushes his tongue over my tongue ring which is a huge weakness of mine. I let out a moan against his mouth. We pull away for air. I look at Chibs and see and feel the lust/love that we have had all these years.

I run my right hand up his chest and then behind his head pulling him in for another kiss. He uses the hand that is on my hip to pull on my right leg to wrap around his waist. I bring my other leg around his waist, as he puts his other hand to pick me up and move to the bed.

I move to rest against the headboard Chibs walks over to me he was about to kiss me when my phone goes off with my mom's ring I.D.

Chibs laughs and gets off me and lies on the bed and I walk over to my skirt and pull out my cell phone.

"Hi mom." I say. "Hi baby girl I just wanted to hear you voice and make sure your okay." Gemma says on the other end of the phone. "Yeah mom I'm fine, I was just about to go to bed." I tell her. "Oh that's right tell Chibs I'll cut off his balls if he does anything to hurt you. Goodnight Emily." Gemma says. "Okay mom I will. Goodnight." I tell her and then hang up the phone.

"What ya' ma want?" Chibs asks me. I pull off my shirt, and walk over to his bed and lay down with him. "She wanted to check in with me and tell you that if you hurt me at all she will cut off your balls."

Chibs hisses and wraps his arms around me and I lay my head down on his chest. "I love you Filip." I whisper to him as I fall asleep. "I love you too Emily."

A/N: This is the most mature thing that I have ever written. Please tell me what you think. And if you at one point would want a lemon or harsher lime.


End file.
